solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Хагелин, Джон
Джон Хагелин (родившийся 9 июня 1954) — американский физик в области элементарных частиц, три раза в 1992—2000 годах являлся кандидатом на пост президента Соединенных Штатов от Партии природного закона, основанной на учении Махариши Махеш Йоги, а также лидер Движения трансцендентальной медитации в США. Молодость и образование В 1970, в то время как он учился в школе Тафт, его мотоцикл попал в аварию, и на всё его тело наложили гипс. В то время один из его преподавателей по квантовой механике посоветовал ему обучиться технике Трансцендентальной Медитации, которая сильно повлияла на всю его последующую жизнь. Хагелин позже закончил Тафт и поступил в Колледж Дартмута. После первого года обучения длительный интерес к Трансцендентальной Медитации привел его в институт Витель во Франции, где он прошел курс подготовки учителей Трансцендентальной Медитации. Будучи в Дартмуте, он зарабатывал студенческую степень в физике и через три года получил диплом с отличием. Опубликованные работы в физике позволили ему изучить физику в Гарварде. Он получил Степень магистра от Гарварда в 1976 году и доктора философии в 1981 году. Исследование Эффекта Махариши В 1987 и 1989 годах, Хагелин опубликовал две работы в университете Махариши Журнала Управления Современной Науки и Ведической Науки на отношениях между физикой и сознанием. Эти работы рассматривают понимание Ведического сознания как область, и сравнивает это с теориями объединенной области, полученной современной физикой. Хагелин утверждает, что у этих двух областей есть почти идентичные свойства и количественная структура, и он представляет другие теоретические и эмпирические аргументы, что эти две области фактически один и то же самое определенно, что опыт единства в основании ума. Хагелин представил доказательства этого объяснения, серия исследований на эффектах, которые практики Необыкновенной Медитационной техники и более продвинутой программы ТМ-Sidhi (который включает практику, названную «Относящийся к Йоге Полета»). Это явление называют «Эффектом Махариши». В этих двух газетах он цитирует многочисленные исследования таких эффектов, и летом 1993 года, он провел крупномасштабное исследование того же самого типа. Приблизительно 4 000 добровольцев программы ТМ-Sidhi собрали в Вашингтоне, где они практиковали методы Трансцендентальной Медитации два раза в день в группе в течение нескольких недель.Maharishi University of Management Используя данные, полученные из Отдела полиции Округа Колумбия на 1993 год и предшествования пяти годам (1988—1992), Хагелин и сотрудники следовали за изменениями в индексах преступности во время, и после этих 6 недель. В 1999 году исследование, которое показало чрезвычайно статистически существенное понижение предсказанного преступления и управляющий для эффектов изменений температуры, было издано в журнале «Social Indicators Research».Hagelin, J. S., Orme-Johnson, D. W., Rainforth, M., Cavanaugh, K. and Alexander, C. N., «Results of the National Demonstration Project to Reduce Violent Crime and Improve Governmental Effectiveness in Washington, D.C.», Social Indicators Research, 47 (1999) pp.153—201 В течение восьми недель исследования, полного уровня нападений уменьшилось на 23 %, насилий, уменьшилось на 58 %. Количество убийств уменьшилось на 42,8 %. Награды Джон Хагелин получил Шнобелевскую премию мира 1994 года за его «экспериментальное заключение, что 4 000 йогов вызвали уменьшение уровня преступности на 18 % в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия». Махариши Махеш Йоги назначил Хагелина «Раджой Несокрушимой Америки» 19 ноября 2007 года. В настоящее время Хагелин в роли раджи руководит всеми организациями Махариши в США. СМИ Хагелина приглашали на различные телевизионные программы: * ABC — Nightline и Politically Incorrect * NBC — Meet the Press * CNN — Larry King Live и Inside Politics * CNBC — Hardball with Chris Matthews * C-SPAN — Washington Journal и др.http://www.tvguide.com/celebrities/john-hagelin/246263 TV Guide Примечания См. также * Трансцендентальная медитация Книги * Литература * Hagelin, J.S., Rainforth, M.V., Orme-Johnson, D.W., Cavanaugh, K. L., Alexander, C.N., Shatkin, S.F., Davies, J.L, Hughes, A.O, and Ross, E. 1999. Effects of group practice of the Transcendental Meditation program on preventing violent crime in Washington D.C.: Results of the National Demonstration Project, June-July, 1993. Social Indicators Research, 47(2): 153—201. For a summary, see http://www.mum.edu/m_effect/dc_md.html * Hagelin, J.S. Manual for a Perfect Government: How to Harness the Laws of Nature to Bring Maximum Success to Governmental Administration. Maharishi University of Management Press, 1998. * Freedman, David H: The new theory of everything. Discover, 1991, pp 54–61. * Hagelin, J: Is consciousness the unified field? A field theorist’s perspective. Modern Science and Vedic Science 1, 1987, pp 29–87. * Hagelin, JS: Restructuring physics from its foundation in light of Maharishi’s Vedic Science. Modern Science and Vedic Science 3, 1989, pp 3–72. Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Факультет MUM * Биография на PBS * Invincible America Assembly daily tally Категория:Йога Категория:Трансцендентальная медитация Категория:Выпускники Гарварда Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Родившиеся в 1954 году Категория:Авторы неакадемических исследований в физике‎ Категория:Кандидаты в президенты США (1992) Категория:Кандидаты в президенты США (1996) Категория:Кандидаты в президенты США (2000) Категория:Лауреаты шнобелевской премии